


“SEND NUDEZZ”

by kristxria



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Gay, I FU CKING LOVE TODOROKI, M/M, Texting, chatfic, i lowkey suck at tags, pure midoriya, this is trash lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristxria/pseuds/kristxria
Summary: midoriya makes a group chat to talk to his fellow classmates and instantly regrets it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kaminari: calamari  
> bakugou: LORD EXPLOSION  
> kirishima: erection  
> todoroki: peppermint prince  
> jirou: the gayest  
> mineta: gRAPE  
> momo: homo momo  
> sero: sex tape  
> midoriya: midoriya  
> tsuyu: froppy  
> uraraka: uravity  
> tooru: naked  
> mina: alien queen  
> Iida: Iida

**midoriya added 15+ people to a group chat**

**Midoriya** :  
i made this to talk

 **Bakugou** :  
FUCKIN DIE DEKU

 **Kirishima** :  
Calm ur tits blasty boy

 

 **calamari** **:**  
I bet bakugou is the cause of kiri's name LMAO

 **LORD EXPLOSION** :  
ILL KILL YOU

**LORD EXPLOSION left the group chat**

**Iida** :  
Kirishima! Change your name this instant! That is not appropriate!

 **erection** :  
yOUR NOT MY DAD SHUT UP

**Tsuyu changed her name to froppy**

**froppy** :  
*youre

 **erection** :  
**you're

 **calamari** :  
HA FIGHT FIGHT

 **Jirou** :  
it's a gr8 day to be gay

 **Jirou** :  
wait wrong chat

 **Uraraka** :  
mood

**Uraraka changed her name to uravity**

**erection** :  
GUYS

 **calamari** :  
what

 **Jirou** :  
what

 **uravity** :  
what

 **froppy** :  
what

 **midoriya** : 

what

 **erection** :  
I MAY HAVE FUCKED UP

 **calamari** :  
what did u do this time

 **erection** :  
i ACCIDENTALLY SENT NUDES TO TODOROKI 

 **midoriya** :

WHAT

 **uravity** :  
ha izuku's getting mad cuz u sent nudes to his bf

 **midoriya** :  
Todoroki isn't my boyfriend :/

 **froppy** :

*yet

 **calamari** :  
how the fuck did u accidentally send nudes

 **calamari** :  
also u know that todoroki is in this right

 **erection** :  
FUCK

 **todoroki** :  
your dick is huge wtf

 **midoriya** :  
TODOROKI

 **Jirou** :  
IM DECEASED

 **uravity** :  
LMAO THIS IS GONNA BE FUN TO WATCH

 **todoroki** :  
sorry midoriya but dicks turn me on.

 **froppy** :  
todo is gay 4 midoriya confimed

 **todoroki** :  
i thought everyone knew i was gay.

**todoroki changed his name to peppermint prince  
calamari added LORD EXPLOSION to the group chat**

**calamari** :  
LMAO NICE NAME TODO

 **erection** :  
todoroki y u screenshot my dick

 **todoroki** :  
like i said, dicks turn me on

 **uravity** :  
I JUST HEARD IZUKU SCREAMING. IM GOING TO CHECK ON HIM

 **LORD EXPLOSION:**  
WHY IS SHITTY HAIR AND ICY HOT TALKING ABOUT DICKS

 **Jirou** :  
cause their gay like u

 **LORD EXPLOSION:**  
SHUT UP YOUR GAY

 **Jirou** :  
true haha

**Jirou changed her name to the gayest**

  
**LORD EXPLOSION:**  
fuck this

**LORD EXPLOSION left the group chat**

**erection** :  
^ i saw that coming

 **froppy** :  
that's what she said

 **Momo** :

oh my

**Momo changed her name to homo momo**

**the gayest:**  
i like ur name

 **homo momo** :  
i like ur face

 **uravity** :  
fUCKIN GOALS ^^

 **uravity** :  
TODOROKI GET UR ASS OVER TO IZUKUS DORM

 **calamari** :  
Izuku bouta smash todoroki's ass

 **peppermint prince:**  
i wish

 **homo momo:**  
wHAT TODOROKI WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS IM YOUR FRIEND

 **calamari** :  
i thought everyone knew todo is gay for mido

 **peppermint prince** :  
why u too exposing me

 **the gayest:**  
EVERYONE ALREADY KNEW LMAO

 **Sero** :  
Oh shit what did i just join

 **Sero changed his name** to **sex tape**

 **Iida** :  
CHANGE YOUR NAME THATS NOT APPROPRIATE

 **sex tape** :  
shut up dad

 **calamari** :  
DIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGUT

 **the gayest:**  
do u even spell bro

 **froppy** :  
D O  U  E V E N  S P E L L  B R O

**Iida left the group chat**

**uravity** :  
hey guys so todoroki and izuku kicked me out of their dorm.

 **calamari** :  
Oh, i was wondering where the moaning noises were coming from

 **homo momo** :  
i'm pretty sure that bakugou and kirishima.

 **the gayest:**  
HOLY SHIT

 **sex tape:**  
THEYRE SO FUCKING LOUD.

 **froppy** :  
did anyone else here bakugou scream "choke me"

 **midoriya** :  
o h

 **uravity** :  
i'll give 20 dollars to someone if they walk in their dorm and take a picture.

 **calamari** :  
ILL DO IT CUZ IM FUCKING BROKE

 **sex tape:**  
dude don't risk your life for that

 **froppy** :  
uraraka stop suggesting suicide

 **calamari** :  
WISH ME LUCK

 **the gayest:**  
OK SO I JUST HEARD BAKUGOU YELL "GET THE FUCK AWAY OR ILL FUCKING KILL YOU" AND THEN KIRISHIMA WAS LIKE "IM TRYING TO EAT ASS"

**Mina changed her name to alien queen**

**alien queen** :  
i go on my fucking phone to see 100+ text messages what the fu ck

 **uravity** :  
mina shut up i wanna here about kiri eating ass

 **calamari** :

 * insert pic of bakugou and kirishima smashing*

 **the gayest:**  
HES SURVIVED

 **alien queen** :  
WOW IM SURPRISED KAMINARI DIDNT DIE

 **peppermint prince:**  
same

 **uravity** :  
*SCREENSHOTS*

 **calamari** :  
fucking bakugou threw a book at my head

 **sex tape:**  
HA

 **calamari** :  
mY FUCKING HEAD IS BLEEDING HELP ME

 **midoriya** :  
oh shit are you ok

 **peppermint prince:  
** did midoriya just curse.

 **uravity** :  
IZUKU MY PURE CHILD

 **calamari** :  
mido ain’t pure anymore thanks to us

 **alien queen:  
** i could’ve sworn that midoriya asked me what a blow job was yesterday i’m pretty sure he’s pure.

 **peppermint prince:  
** WAIT WHAT

 **the gayest:**  
HE WANTS TO K NOW SO HE CAN GUVE TODOROKI A SUCC

 **calamari** :  
IM DEAD

literally my fucking head is bleeding

 

 **midoriya** :  
really, can someone tell me what it is please

 **froppy** :  
no save the pure

 **the gayest:**  
todoroki can SHOW you what it is ;))))))

 **peppermint prince:**  
i’m uncomfortable and slightly aroused by the thought

 **uravity** :  
AAAAA SHIP

 **midoriya** :  
ok so i searched up what a blow job was

 **hagakure** :  
oh shit

**hagakure changed her name to naked**

**peppermint prince:**  
WHY DID YOU DO THAT

 **uravity** :  
oh no izuku

 **midoriya** :  
todoroki?

 **peppermint prince:  
** yes midoriya?

 **alien queen:**  
OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT

 **the gayest:**  
i bet ya 20$ todo is gonna get fucked tonight

 **midoriya** :  
can you meet me in my dorm later.

 **peppermint prince:**  
ok

 **momo homo:**  
i saw that coming

 **erection** :  
what did i miss

 **calamari** :  
FUCK

 

**calamari deleted 3 text messages**

**froppy** :  
the question we should all me asking is, kirishima, how was eating ass?

 **uravity** :

^

  
**peppermint prince:  
** ^^

 **erection** :  
gr8

 **the gayest:**  
AAAAAAAAAAAH

**mineta changed his name to gRAPE**

**gRAPE** :  
send nudzz 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha rip mineta

**mineta changed his name to gRAPE**

**gRAPE:**

send nudzz

 

**erection:**

what the fuck

 

**calamari:**

WHO ADDED HIM

 

**froppy:**

ew get rid of the rat

 

**Iida:**

Mineta may be a perverted idiot but you shouldn't call him a rat!

 

**peppermint prince:**

yea hes not a rat, hes worse.

 

**gRAPE:**

send bobs and vegana

 

**gRAPE:**

I want 2 kiss ur vegans for 2 hrs and put my 1 ft pinus in ur vegana

 

**homo momo:**

shut up rat face you're not even one ft tall

 

**calamari:**

"i foot pinus" MORE LIKE 1 INCH SDGUDSBW

 

**erection:**

HAHAHAAHHHAGHAHAHA

 

**gRAPE:**

momo

 

**homo momo:**

im gay 

 

**gRAPE:**

I can make u straight

 

**the gayest:**

go fuck urself noob

 

**gRAPE:**

send me nkde pic snow u bitch, i nadr a rare disease i need to see frsh girl without dress or i die.

 

uravity:

LMAO WHATS THE DISEASE

 

**gRAPE:**

It no joke btch its called anudeispedia u cant find on google don't search

 

**midoriya:**

qeujcnlfuqxn omg

**the gayest:**

ur a fucking idiot and its hilarious

 

**gRAPE:**

just send nudzz u bitch 

 

**the gayest:**

use fucking Pornhub or hentai haven omgg

 

**gRAPE:**

fine I going to go jack off 

 

**calamari:**

be gone THOT

 

**homo momo:**

is the he gone

 

**erection:**

yup

Thank god.

 

**alien queen:**

GUYS

 

**the gayest:**

what

 

**uravity:**

what

 

**alien queen:**

dID U GUYS SEE TODOROKI WITH GLASSES EARLIER LIKE DANG IF HE WASNT TAKEN IVE SMASH

 

 **calamari** :

MINA DID U FORGOT THAT IZUKU IS IN THIS

 

 **peppermint** **prince** :

I don't understand whats so exciting about me with glasses.

 

 

**midoriya:**

hey todoroki, can you please send me a picture of you without glasses, for education purposes.

 

**peppermint prince:**

ok 

me.with.glasses/jpg 

 

**alien queen:**

AAAAAA

 

**calamari:**

my gay is showing

fuck

 

 **erection** :

damn 

 

 **uravity** :

honestly tho who didn't have a crush on todoroki or at least thought he was cute

 

 **gRAPE** :

y do all the girls like todoroki he ugly

 

**the gayest:**

BITCH YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE IZUKU SEES THIS

 

 **gRAPE** :

his scar is gross like his face lmao 

 

 **calamari** :

shut up mineta, we get it your jealous of todoroki but that doesnt mean you have to say shit like that.

 

 

 **midoriya** :

You know what mineta, go fucking die in a hole. If you insult Todoroki one more time I will actually come after you and kill you with my qurik. 

 

 **gRAPE has left the group chat**  

 

**the gayest:**

fucking rat

 

**peppermint prince:**

Thanks guys for defending me, it really meant a lot to me

 

 **calamari** :

np bro grape shit is just jealous dont listen to that one-inch dick fucl. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! i wasn't sure what to write lol


End file.
